


Captive Torment

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Possession, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: A small spin off of the Gravity Falls fic Puppet AU where a small group of my original species gets caught in Weirdmagedon. Its very intense and one of the darker things I've written. Enjoy!





	1. The lone dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossingTheFourthWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/gifts).



Bill Cipher sat on his stone person throne looking out on the new dimension he was going to ‘liberate’. It was a pretty boring place. There was next to no weird things here and what was had hidden itself or suppressed itself so deeply that it was as good as nonexistent. He was going to fix that. He had pulled his puppets back as soon as he arrived deciding to let the henchmaniacs play first this time. The four Pines were kneeling at the base of his throne eyes closed. He would have them cause some chaos later.

***

It had only taken a few days and the small hidden community of this world was already up in arms demanding the small colony of draconidaes that resided here. There were only ten of them, including the kids, an unusually small number for a single dimension. 

“Alright everyone just calm down, it’s going to be fine!” Arthur or Storm Rider and he was called in his dragon form, the leader of the colony called out to all the creatures in front of them. “We are going to handle this problem.”

He was confident in this even if none of them had seen anything like this before. He was so confident that he was sending his fifteen-year-old daughter to do recon on this… Cipher creature. If there had been another shadow dragon in the colony, he would have sent them, but Melody or Shadow Strike, was the only one with shadow abilities. He was a tiny bit nervous about something wrong but how else was a father to act. Shadow Strike on the other hand was incredibly nervous. She wished she didn’t have to do this alone, and it didn’t help that she was going to be too far out of range to use her telepathy. Being alone wasn’t something she wa used to so it made it all the worse.

Shadow Strike moved through the shadows carefully. Shadow jumping into the shadows of the fearamid had not been easy. The shadows felt strange… tainted almost. From within the shadow realm she could see passing henchmaniacs and even caught a glimpse of the creatures that worked for the chaos being, A kitsune, a changeling, and two different types of fairies. Shadow Strike couldn’t understand why they would betray their own kinds like this. She stared hard at them and found herself intised by the sparkliness of the girl fairy. Shadow Strike shook her head trying to get herself to focus. She was tempted to take out one of them but if she did it wrong then that stupid triangle could be alerted and then there would be trouble. Besides she was only here to try and find a weakness so they could end this mess. It was hard to keep track of her goal when it felt like the shadows were trying to slowly suffocate her. She had never felt so uncomfortable or in danger in her own element than she did right now. The black dragon hurried though the shadows into a room she found empty. Almost immediately she felt the pressure lift and she could breathe for a moment.

Cipher suddenly sat upright on his throne. Something had caught his attention. Someone was here that wasn’t supposed to be. He could see the black dragon through the symbol of him on the wall in the closed room. She had no idea the danger she was in. Oh. this was going to be fun. 

“Stay put.” Cipher commanded his puppets. 

They all replied with the usual “Yes master.” as he disappeared.

Shadow Strike had barely had time to take another breath before Cipher had appeared. 

“Well well well well well! I was wondering when one of your kind would show up. I just didn’t expect them to send a younger one.” Cipher proclaimed. 

Shadow strike was completely caught off guard but Cipher’s appearance. How had he known she was here so quickly? The young draconidaes attempted to flee back through a shadow to get back to the relative safety of the shadow realm. Cipher wasn’t having any of that. Before she could touch the needed shadow, she was lifted into the air by Cipher’s powers until she was eye to eye with him.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not going anywhere!” Cipher laughed. 

Shadow Strike struggled in his power baring her teeth and snarling. “YES I AM!” she yelled bringing her arms up sharply.

At first Cipher thought she was just trying to take a few swipes at him, but he noticed too late that every shadow in the room moved and shot up at Cipher like black spears. They stabbed into the chaos being between the edges of his bricks and into his eye causing him to yell out in pain. 

“Why do you people always go for the eye! Do you know how long it takes to regenerate that?!?” he demanded as a bright light emanated from his form. 

Every shadow in the room dissolved away and blue chains made of some strange energy wrapped around the draconidaes binding her head against her chest and wings and tail tightly against her body. She was bound so tightly that she couldn’t even wiggle and could barely breathe. What was worse was she couldn’t feel any nearby shadows. That sent her into a panic and struggled in the bindings. Electricity sparked from her black scales trying to shock Cipher, but he only tightened the chains until she couldn’t breathe. It didn’t take long until she blacked out and stopped moving. 

The moment she was out the chains unwrapped from her main body and pulled her limbs and tail taut. more chains wrapped around her neck and muzzle. Shadow Strike groaned as her purple eyes blinked open and widened in fear at seeing Cipher’s massive eye so close. She whimpered and tried to pull free again.

“Give it a rest already! You’re not getting out of those kid.” Cipher stated moving the bangs of her brunette mane out of her face to get a better look at her eyes. He could see the shifting shades of purple that clearly displayed magic. They were also full of fear which he liked. His touch was surprisingly gentle, but she still attempted to pull away, but the chains held her head in place. 

“Oh calm down! I’m not gonna do anything to you…” Cipher assured. “That is if you tell me where the rest of your kind are hiding.” 

If Shadow Strike’s eyes could widen any more, they would have. She was even more surprised when Cipher snapped his fingers and the chain around her muzzle loosened enough for her to speak but not bite or breathe fire effectively. Shadow Strike kept her mouth shut as she considered his offer. She couldn’t give up her colony, her family just to save herself, could she? 

“No!” she growled giving him a look of pure defiance. 

“Fine then we do this the fun way!” Bill laughed snapping his fingers. 

All at once it felt like every nerve in her body was alight with pain making the black draconidaes scream out in pain. Among all that pain she didn’t feel the small pale triangle shape brand appear on her neck appear. Shadow Strike wasn’t used to being in this much pain, so she passed out rather quickly. If she kept doing that, she was going to be really boring. He decided that it didn’t matter for the moment. She had been marked and now the henchmaniacs had a new toy to play with.

Shadow Strike slowly seeped back to consciousness. She kept her eyes shut praying that before had just been a terrible nightmare. That she’d wake up safe and sound with her family and colony. No such luck. Her eyes opened to find that she was still in chains and now there were two new strange beings. Amorphous Shape and Paci-Fire. They were arguing over who got to torture her first. This was her chance to escape. Her body was consumed in a brilliant orange fire as she transformed into her human form and slipped free of the chains and landed hard on the ground. She was still extremely sore from what Cipher had done to her, so it was more of a flop to the ground than a graceful landing. Both henchmaniacs seemed surprised but got over it rather quickly and hurried forward to attack her. Shadow Strike hissed both in pain and warning as her brown before her body was once again engulfed in fire. 

The nine-foot-tall black dragon towered over them as she stood up barring her sharp fangs. Electricity sparked along her scaled and collected in her jaws. She launched the collected ball of electric energy into Amorphous Shape and used her powerful tail sending both of them flying back away from her. She made their shadows lengthen towards her and dug her claws into them. Both henchmaniacs yelled out in pain was she rapidly raked her claws through their shadows. The shadows darkened and with what little strength she had left she passed through the shadows and shadow jumped away to safety.

Cipher glared down at the two henchmaniacs that had let the dragon escape. Both of them now had chains around them and were screaming from being electrocuted by Cipher. They needed to be punished for allowing a prisoner to escape and being utterly useless. From what he had seen of this one dragon they certainly had an interesting power set. He could use that. A groan from Paci-Fire as the shock lessened brought him out of his thoughts and he kicked up the power to hurt them more. If he was being honest with himself, he had wanted the dragon to escape. That was why he had marked her. Now he could capture them all!


	2. Captured

Shadow Strike hurried through the shadows as fast as she was able to. As she got farther away from the fearamid the shadows felt less suffocating. She burst out of the shadow back in her home and practically collapsed onto the ground still breathing hard from her pain. The older dragons rushed to her aid. 

“Shadow Strike! Melody! What happened?” Storm Rider asked nosing his daughter searching for the source of her injury.

“Storm Rider you need to let me try to heal her.” Lunarus instructed. 

The white dragon moved to the fallen dragon’s side. Her front paws glowed eerily with moonlight and she touched the black dragon’s spine. Shadow Strike winced from the sensation but quickly began to relax as it mended her pained nerves.

“He… he caught me and hurt me.” Shadow Strike choked out. 

The other dragons gave each other concerned looks. 

“Everyone calm down. There’s no way he could have followed her through the shadows. He can’t track her.” Storm Rider assured.

“Don’t be so sure.” A woman called sitting at a desktop computer. This was Wave Bringer in her human form. She had been tracking the progress of the weirdness spread. “It’s changed from spreading evenly in all directions to a line coming directly for us and its almost here.”

Now everyone was really worried. They didn’t have a weakness and now he was coming for them. 

“Prepare for battle.” Storm Rider ordered. 

The other dragon’s nodded and Shadow Strike struggled to her feet to follow but her father stopped her.

“No, I want you to take Amelia and Willow to safety and protect them.” Storm Rider instructed.

Shadow Strike didn’t want to run. She wanted to fight alongside her colony. She was the only one with shadow abilities and shadow abilities were known to be very formidable against demons. But maybe that’s why her dad wanted her to protect the two members of the colony that hadn’t transformed yet. Very reluctantly she nodded and limped over to the two small children. 

“Come on guys let’s go for a ride.” The black dragon smiled scooping them up and putting them on her back. She headed out a back way with the two giggling girls trotting as fast as she could away from the coming danger. Her wings hurt too much to fly so she was grounded for the time being. 

Back at the base only seven dragons remained to fight the coming threat. Hemlock, a brown and green plant and earth dragon, Solus, a sky and sun dragon, Wave Bringer, and River Walker the two water dragons, Lunarus the moon dragon, Arctic Wing, the ice and wind dragon, and finally Storm Rider, the cloud, thunder, and wind, aka storm dragon. They all stood in what little armor they each had. Only when Storm Rider spotted the deep red of the weirdness on the sky did he begin to charge forward taking to the sky as he did just as s leader should. The others followed his lead. Those who had wings big enough to fly flew just behind him while those without or very small wings ran below on the ground. There teeth bared as they prepared to tear whatever came at them apart.

Bill watched from his throne at the on coming dragons. They were a little bit bigger than the other one he had caught, and they looked a lot angrier too. They had guts for coming directly at him, he would give them that. At first, he was going to send his puppets out to confront them but now he was having second thoughts. They would most certainly be killed by these beasts. This was a job for the henchmaniacs. 

In an instant the henchmaniacs, both old and newly acquired ones were on the ground ready to throw down so to speak with orders to hurt but not kill. Flying eye bats, along with Amorphous Shape, Kryptos, and Hectorgon were sent at the flying dragons since they were the only ones that could really reach them. Whether they were on the ground or in the air the dragons were fast. Lunarus’s claws of one dug into an eye bat and ripped it in half throwing the bloody pieces at Amorphous Shape. It barely missed him as he folded himself up but coated him in blood and eye fluids. Solus focused his intense flames at Kyrptos and Hectorgon catching Hectorgon’s mustache on fire and blinding Kryptos with a direct hit to the eye.

On the ground the two water dragons were facing off against a demon with the power of Greek fire and another with water abilities that had blue fish scales and red finlike appendages. The Greek fire henchmaniac threw a ball of the unique fire at Wave Bringer and hit her mark. Wave Bringer may not have fire breath but like all dragons she was immune from most fire and she could use this. She slammed her head into the female henchmaniac and ran into other henchmaniacs, catching them on fire. They screamed as they tried to put out the fire to no avail burning down until they were nothing. The fire on Wave Bringer not having any fuel went out. Meanwhile River Walker was in a strength match over a tower of water. They seemed evenly matched until the dragon shot a blast of boiling water out of his mouth. The water demon screaming in agony as burning welts emerged all over his body. River Walker send the spiral of water colliding into the Greek fire henchmaniac and attempting to trap and drown her while his jaws clamped around the water demon. His claws dug into the demon back ripping his lower half off. His teeth crunched down harder crushing his spine and skull splitting the remaining piece in half again and killing the henchmaniac. 

Pyronica screamed out as she was hit by Arctic Wing’s ice breath freezing her in place. It took her a second, but her fire melted the ice and freed her just before Hemlock’s hulking mass barreled into her. Pyronica attempted to burn the dragon but her fire had no effect. She had no idea that the only type of fire that could harm a dragon was hellfire. The large dragon seized the pink demon in his jaws and would have bitten her in half if the lightning demon formally known as Kevin struck him with his lighting. The dragon cried out in pain dropping Pyronica and went down. 

“Oh you’re gonna regret that lizard!” Pyronica growled getting to her feet and pulling out a chain. She whipped it hard against his head as he was trying to get up. Hemlock gave a cry as the chain struck his temple knocking him back down. That caught the other dragons’ attention, but they didn’t move to help, in fact they moved away from the nearest henchmaniacs. Storm Rider hadn’t been ideal in his actions. Each movement was planned, and a storm had built with his calculated movements. Now lightning cracked from the dark clouds he had made. In one swift movement he brought his paws down and bolts of lightning rained down striking more henchmaniacs. It struck down a hulking one with super strength, a mangnetic one, and a fire one among others taking out at least twenty. One of the bolts struck the chain Pyronica was wielding sending it and her flying. Only then did all the dragons move to form a protective barrier around Hemlock. Lunarus was at his side attempting to heal him as the henchmaniacs closed in around them. Even with the last attack killing some they were still greatly outnumbered. The dragon’s flared their wings and bared their teeth at the approaching force.

Bill had been watching the whole thing and he loved what he was seeing. These dragons could party and cause just as much chaos as any of his henchmaniacs, maybe even more when they worked together like they had been. He had observed several weaknesses. The most noticeable was the weakness to lightning for the one and perhaps more of them. The second was that they had all congregated together to protect that one bulky looking dragon. That was going to be their downfall. They could all be taken down at once and this was a perfect way to test the possible weakness. All of his henchmaniacs with lightning powers moved forward and directed an attack at the group of dragons. Storm Rider rose up above the others and attempted to absorb the lightning attacks but there was too much for him to take. Lightning sparked among all the dragons causing them all to scream out in agony and drop to the ground. Storm Rider was the last one standing, still trying to take the attack. Pyronica moved forward with the still smoking chain and struck him hard in the head. The storm dragon crumpled to the ground ending the fight. Even with the battle over Bill watched as the henchmaniacs beat on the unconscious dragons. Among all of them he didn’t see the black one with the shadow powers. He could feel her moving away from this place. He wasn’t going to let her get away from him that easily.

Shadow Strike paws thudded against the ground as she ran with the two little girls on her back. She needed to keep moving and keep them safe. She could hear the sound of thunder behind her and knew her dad was giving them hell. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. It was when the thunder stopped that she slowed down and glanced back. Did that mean they had won? She was so busy with that line of thinking that she ended up running directly into Cipher himself. The black dragon bounced back throwing the girls off of her back. They screamed as they tumbled towards the ground but suddenly stopped falling as Cipher caught them with his powers.

“So this is why you weren’t with the others!” Cipher laughed almost beaming.

“Leave them alone!” Shadow Strike growled barring her teeth and crouched ready to attack. 

“Oh no no no! We are not doing this again.” Cipher said snapping his fingers. 

All at once the two small girls and the dragon fell unconscious. A bubble formed around Willow and Amelia while Cipher picked up the unconscious dragon by the scruff. Now he had all of them!


	3. Mind Puppet

One by one the adult draconidaes shifted as they came back to consciousness. They were all in pain from being electrocuted but it didn’t escape any of them that there were strange blue shackles around their ankles, wrists and necks. It hurt to move but they all managed to shift so they were all snuggled close together. The could see they were in a large triangular room with black bricks that shimmered rainbow every few seconds. They all had similar thoughts running through their minds, why were they here? Why hadn’t they been killed? The parents had one more thought that shouted louder in their minds than any other question. Had the children escaped? 

“Aww isn’t that cute!” A loud annoying voice said from absolutely nowhere until out of nowhere a giant one-eyed triangle with a top hat and bowtie materialized above them. “I was beginning to wonder if you lizards would ever wake up.” 

All around ears flattened and teeth barred Storm Rider, Wave Bringer and Lunarus all attempted to get to their feet to attack but they were pulled back down by the shackles.  
“Oh no there will be none of that.” Cipher chuckled. 

“What do you want?” Storm Rider growled as he struggled against his bindings. 

“Simple, this world belongs to me now and you guys work for me now.” Cipher informed them. 

The dragons looked at one another with an ‘is he serious’ look. There was no way that was happening.

Cipher knew that they were going to protest but he had an ace up his sleeve. He snapped his fingers and two things appeared. The first was a bubble with the two younger children still passed out and Shadow Strike in the same shackles the others where in just coming to floating next to the triangle. A look of terror came over her as she took in her situation. 

“See the thing is you don’t have a choice in becoming my puppets because you aren’t going to have any willpower once I’m done with you!” Cipher laughed as his hands began to glow. He plunged them into the young dragon’s chest making her scream out in absolute agony, ignoring the pleas of the other dragons to stop. 

This was pain like she had never felt before. She didn’t think it could get any worse until he grabbed something and began pulling on it. It became harder to breathe as her sunflower yellow soul became visible. It was a little different looking from a regular human soul as if more power had been added to it and there was a storm of electricity around it but something Cipher didn’t expect occurred. As he pulled it more and more Shadow Strike’s form began to flicker back and fourth between human and dragon form. Her powers faded as if she was just a regular human and that was when Cipher realized his mistake. These creatures’ power was connected to their souls and if he damaged them, he risked them becoming completely useless to him. He was going to have to go with a different plan.

All at once Cipher let go releasing the soul and letting it snap back in its proper place. That caused pain on its own, but it also brought relief to Shadow Strike. Her breathing came out in gasps as her body just hung suspended limply in the air. He snapped his finger and a bubble containing he two unconscious children appeared

“As you can see, I have your offspring and I won’t hesitate to hurt them…. But I’m willing to completely protect these brats if you let me into your head. Deal?” Bill offered holding his hand out and the classic blue flame appearing on his hand. 

Everyone looked horrified but none more than the parents. 

“What about Shadow Strike? She is just a child.” Storm Rider stated firmly.

“Wow you used your child to make the first attack on a chaos deity?” Cipher laughed. “That’s cold. You must not care about her very much because she’s a fun toy to play with. I plan on keeping her no matter what.”

Storm Rider bared his teeth and Lunaris growled deeply at that, but they could do nothing to stop him from keeper their eldest daughter.

“Then you can only have me.” Storm Rider hissed. He was the strongest, the alpha. He believed he could handle what Cipher did to him if it meant sparing the rest of his colony that suffering. Maybe it would even take the focus off of his daughter. 

Cipher considered the counteroffer. He could always use other, more fun methods to break the others. “Fine! You let me in, and I’ll make sure no harm comes to your still human brats.” He promised holding out his hand which ignited in blue fire. 

Storm Rider took the hand and the fire surrounded the dragon’s paw as he shook. He could feel Cipher pushing into his mind so without hesitation he severed the mental link that was always there between him and the rest of his colony. He was not going to be the access point for the rest of them. Storm Rider felt himself pushed down and what felt like claws digging in and veining out into his mind. He screamed out in pain as his purple eyes changed to yellow. His screams turned to Cipher’s maniacal laughter. Even though Cipher was still floating above them. The other dragons tried to get to him and called his name trying to bring him back, but it was no good. The now possessed dragon looked at each of the others with his now unnatural yellow eyes as Cipher also looked at them.

“Daddy?” Shadow Strike asked as tears ran down her face. 

An amused chuckle was the only response as lightning sparked from Storm Rider’s body and struck the other dragons. They screamed in agony as the electricity pierced their scales and burned their bodies on the inside and out. Everyone was in terrible pain, except Shadow Strike. She was only wincing in pain and not at all screaming. Her possessed father leapt up at her and tore into his own daughter with his teeth. She was dragged down to the ground. She tried to fight back but the manacles and electricity made it difficult. On top of that Storm Rider was much stronger than she was. Through all the attacking she couldn’t help but notice that tears were running down her father’s face. He could see everything he was doing but he couldn’t stop himself. As this went on, they kept hearing the same phrase over and over again.

“The resistance is why you are suffering.”


End file.
